1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a piston-cylinder unit for a pivotable flap or folding hardtop, especially for motor vehicles, with a fluid-filled cylinder in which a piston installed with freedom to slide back and forth divides the interior space into a first working space and a second working space and a piston rod extends axially through the first working space and projects to the outside through a seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the most general sense, these types of piston-cylinder units are known as hydraulic, pneumatic, or hydropneumatic adjusting elements such as gas springs, dampers, or hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. Nevertheless, there is a steadily increasing demand for devices of this type which include means for detecting the position of the pivotable components.